Almanach L
Kubewerk als Almanach L11: Westeuropa; V: L-51; K: P-312, U-106. L176.2: V: Z-196, K: Z-262. L193: (L21/DF13/DF1) Atzbach; Crews, Duncan, Hollingsworth, Holmes; Martin, McClain, McClane, McFall, McIntire, Mcintosh, McLean, Walker, Ward. L2: Italo-Kelte; V: U-152, K: Z-367, L-196, Z-49, L-408. Gebauer, Kestner, Smith, Kaschny; Harlow. L20: V: Z-367; K: M-228.2, Z-291. Macomber. L21: Etrusker, Kelten und Räter Nordatlanter; V: P-312 (Protoatlanter); K: DF-13 ; DF-63. (Streitwagen-Ausbreitung) Brown, Carter, Flanagan, Kube, McConnell, McHugh, Meahger, Paranka, Prey / Pry, Pumroy, Reece, Saville, Stone, York. Stuart / Stewart, Scott; MacLeod, Paranka; Pumroy // McConnell, McHugh, Pry/Prey, Saville, York McFall (Sept der Mac Intosh), Spencer (? Sept der Mac Duff), James, Haffner (Bayrisch), Blanton (Wiking), Davidson und Mcpherson und Smith (Clan Chattan), Natale (Venedig), Cunningham (Ayrshire), Morton (schott. Cheshire), Ferguson (schott. Galloway), Lopez (Kastillien/Westgothen), Morrison, Rountree, Henderson, Imler (Schwaben), Babson (=Babzin Mecklenburg), Sutherland, Montanez (Basken), Donohe, Byers (Cumberland), Tolinc. Süd-Schottische Sippe: Armstrong, Brown, Carter, Christian (Isle of Man), Elliott, Gordon (Berwickshire), Harper (Lennox), Irvine und Irwin und Mc Naught(Dumfriesshire), Livingstone, Mc Keehan (=Mc Kean Argylshire), Thomson, angel-sächsische Sippe: Golden und Turner (Oxfordshire), Pry / Fry, Parrish (Lincolnshire), Mitchell und Stanley und Thornton (Yorkshire - Iro-Schott.), Rideau (Lancashire), Skyvington (Leicestershire), Stedman (Gloucestershire), Cornwall Sippen: Gilbert, York, französisch: Boswell und Riddle und Ross und Saville (Normannen Yorkshire), Broome / Mc Broom (Normannen Norfolk), Burden (Normannen Essex), Crawford (Normannen Lanakshire), Dew (Normannen Devon), Hatton (Cheshire), Ivory (Normannen Oxfordshire), Levefre (Savoyen =Schmied), Matheson (Normannen), Mc Peak (Normannen Denbighshire), Moses (Normannen in Wales), Ricketts (Hugenotten nach England), Harbert und St.Clair (Normannen Suffolk), Tracey (Normannen Irland-Devon), Wildes (Normannen Berkshire), Willis (Normannen Somerset), Wood (Normannen Leicester u. Dumfries). Irische Sippen: Brady (=Grady Connacht/Munster), Carney (Sept der Ui Fiachrach), Colgan, Conaway (Ulster), Flanagan, Mc Dermott (Connacht), Mc Elrea und Gilroy, Mc Hugh, Mc Namara, Murphy (Leinster), Maher und Meagher und Phelan (Munster), Reilly (Cavan), Iro-Schottische Sippen: Evans (Sept der Mac Lachlan), Moore, Campbell und Lockhart und Mc Cutcheon und Nipper (Septs der Mac Alpin), Walisische Sippen: Jones, Lewis (S-Wales od. Sept der Mac Leod), Loveland (S-Wales), Morgan, Morris, Phillips, Reece (welch Rhys), Stone, Welsh (Irland), Williams, DYS 492=11. Herzöge, das House of Stewart// zu Y-Haplogruppe R1b1a2a1a1b4 (R-L21). Alexander Stewart (* ca. 1214; † ca. 1283) = John Stewart, Lord of Bonkyl = Sir Alan Stewart of Darnley = John Stewart, 1. Earl of Lennox = Matthew Stewart, 2. Earl of Lennox = John Stewart, 3. Earl of Lennox = Matthew Stewart, auch Stuart, 4. Earl of Lennox = Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley = Jakob VI. König von Schottland und seit 1603 bis zu seinem Tode / Jakob I. König von England und König von Irland = Karl I. / Charles I v.England (1600-1649) => T2 (mtDNA); Charles II v.England (1630-1685) => H (mtDNA); James II v.England (1633-1701) => H (mtDNA); Nach Angaben der Stewart Stuart DNA Projekthaus von Stuart, der Schottland von 1371 regiert, dann auch England und Irland von 1603 bis 1707, gehört zu den S781 Zweig R1b-L21, hinter der DF13 und L744. James Buchanan Die Buchanan DNA Projekt bestätigt, dass der 15. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten, James Buchanan (1791-1868) war ein Nachkomme des schottischen Clan-Buchanan, und als solche gehörte der CTS11722 Subgruppe von R1b-L21, hinter der L1335. William Ewart Gladstone William Ewart Gladstone (1809-1898), ein britischer Politiker, der Liberalen die Rekord vier Mal als Premierminister unter Königin Victoria war, gehörte zu R1b-L21 basiert auf einem Vergleich der seinen Stammbaum mit den Ergebnissen von Gladstone DNA Project. Das Atlantic keltischen Zweig (L21) Die Proto-Italo-keltisch-germanischen R1b Menschen im heutigen Deutschland um 2300 BCE, wo sie den Unetice Kultur gegründet niedergelassen hatten. Geht man von der Ausbreitung der Bronzeverarbeitung nach Westeuropa, diese ersten Indoeuropäer erreichte Frankreich und den Niederlanden von 2200 BCE, Großbritannien bis 2100 BCE und Irland bis zum Jahr 2000 vor Christus und Iberia von 1800 vor Christus. Diese erste Welle der R1b vermutlich geführt R1b-L21 Linien in großer Zahl (vielleicht wegen der Gründer-Effekt), da diese überall in West-, Nord- und Mitteleuropa gefunden. Die frühe Aufteilung der L21 von der Haupt Proto-keltische Zweig ganz Deutschland würde erklären, warum die Q-keltischen Sprachen (Goidelic und Hispano-Celtic) so sehr abwich von der P-keltischen Zweig (U-106)(La Tène, gallische, Brythonic), die erscheint wurden von den späteren Urnenfelder und Hallstat Kulturen erweitert. Einige Linien L21 aus den Niederlanden und Nord Deutschland später trat Skandinavien (1700 BCE) mit dem dominanten Subgruppe der Region, R1b-S21 / U106 (siehe unten). Die stärkere Präsenz von L21 in Norwegen und Island können an die norwegischen Wikinger, die Teile von Schottland und Irland besiedelt war und Sklaven unter den einheimischen keltischen Bevölkerung, die sie an ihre neue Kolonie von Island nach Norwegen gebracht und zurückgenommen zurückzuführen. Heute über 20% aller isländischen männlichen Linien sind R1b-L21 schottischer oder irischer Herkunft. In Frankreich ist R1b-L21 vor allem in historischen Bretagne (einschließlich Mayenne und Vendée) und in Basse-Normandie vor. Diese Region wurde durch massive Einwanderung von Insel Briten im 5. Jahrhundert durch den Druck von der Invasion der Angelsachsen neu besiedelt. Es ist jedoch möglich, dass L21 war in Armorica anwesend seit der Bronzezeit oder der Eisenzeit gegeben, dass die Stämme des armorikanischen Bund der alten Gaul eine deutlich abgegrenzte Identität von den anderen Gallier schon und hatte enge Beziehungen zu den britischen Inseln zumindest beibehalten seit der atlantischen Bronzezeit. Verteilung der Haplogruppe R1b-L21 (S145) in Europa Ich habe mir eine Karte der metallreichen Zonen in Europa und insbesondere in dem Kupfer, Zinn, Silber und Goldminen hatten in der Kupfer- und Bronzezeit gegründet. Die reichsten Regionen waren die Anatolien, Nordkaukasus, die Karpaten (Rumänien), auf dem Balkan (vor allem Zentral-Bulgarien), die Alpen und den Atlantik Rand Europas (Irland, Wales, Cornwall, Bretagne). Das war genau die Migrationsroute hatte ich vor einem Jahr für R1b1b2 etabliert. R1b Leute waren offenbar Metallarbeiter, Pferdezüchter, Fuhrunternehmer. Das zweite Element, das wurde mir klar ist, dass die Atlantic Fransen aus Galizien zu den schottischen Highlands, muss für die frühe Bauern arm gewesen landwirtschaftlichen Flächen haben. Dies kann, warum landwirtschaftlichen Tätigkeit später in diese Regionen verteilt ist und dass Aborigines megalithischen Kulturen gedieh dort mehr als anderswo. Was hat das mit R1b tun? Die Proto-Italo-Kelten, die R1b Linien nach Westeuropa aus dem Nordkaukasus und pontischen Steppen gebracht hatte eine Wirtschaft sich auf Viehzucht und hüten über Landwirtschaft. Die Europäische Bronzezeit wird durch die scharfe Abnahme in der Landwirtschaft und eine Erhöhung der domesticates gekennzeichnet. Die Steppe Kultur Austausch der Jungstein Lebensstil. Wo sonst könnte dies die dramatischsten Auswirkungen auf die Bevölkerungsstruktur als im Atlantik Fransen, wo die Jungsteinzeit / Kupfer Bevölkerung war spärlicher als in anderen Ländern aufgrund der verspäteten Annahme der Landwirtschaft und der geringen Ausbeute der Betriebe? Die Ankunft der Metall-hungrig, Reiten und kriegerischen Indogermanen mit ihren bronzenen Schwerter und Äxte war ein Todesurteil zu den Einheimischen. Die grünen Weiden des Atlantiks waren ein Segen für den Herden von Rindern und Schafherden der Indogermanen. Es war wie ein milder-Climate-Version der Steppe mit dem zusätzlichen Bonus von reich an Kupfer und Zinn, die beiden Komponenten aus Bronze. Mitochondriale DNA Analyse R1b Regionen Zu meiner Hypothese zu verifizieren, überprüfte ich die mtDNA-Frequenzen in Europa zu sehen, welche Region sich die mütterlichen Linien in der Regel mit den Pontic-kaspischen Steppen, Kaukasus und Nordanatolien verbunden hatte. Die leicht identifizierbaren indoeuropäischen mtDNA Linien sind ich, U2, U3, U4 und W. Die Indo-Europäer hatten auch jede Menge H, U5, und einige K, T und V als auch. Leider sind diese Haplogruppen die gleichen wie in der Jungstein europäischen Bevölkerung, sind sie nutzlos für den Vergleich. Hier sind der gemeinsame Prozentsatz für diese fünf Haplogruppen für Populationen aus Anatolien zu den Steppen, auf der Grundlage einer europaweiten Studie von Simoni et al .. Beachten Sie, dass Simoni nicht für U2 zu testen, so Prozent sollte etwas höher im Süden Russlands und sein dem Kaukasus. - 17,7% für die Volga-finnischen Menschen (meist U4 mit etwas I) - 12,57% für die europäische Russen (Helgason Daten) - 24% für die Adygeys des Nordkaukasus (sehr hohe Inzidenz von I und U3) - 19,9% für die Georgier von Zentral-Kaukasus (ausgewogene Verteilung Haplogruppe) - 15,9% für die Türken (gut ausgewogen zu) - 16,7% für die Bulgaren (U3 und U4) Eine hohe Präsenz von Pontic-kaspische / Europäische mtDNA in Regionen Westeuropa, wo R1b hoch wäre eine Migration in großem Maßstab, nicht nur eine militärische Eroberung von Männern oder eine Diffusion von royal / edlen väterlichen Linien zeigen. Irland ist ein interessanter Fall, weil es die entlegensten Teil Europas aus der Region Pontic-kaspischen, und doch eine, wo R1b macht über 80% der männlichen Linien. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, eine Verbindung zu finden, weil ich dachte, dass R1b Männer würden häufig mit lokalen europäischen Frauen für Steppen mtDNA in erheblichen Niveau im westlichsten Teil Europas überlebt haben Mischehen. Helgason Studie gibt jeweils 2,34% von I, 0,78% von U2, 0% der U3, 2,34% der U4 und 2,34% von W. 7,80% insgesamt. Im Vergleich zu anderen westeuropäischen Ländern hat Irland mehr Steppe / indoeuropäischen mtDNA als Frankreich / Italien (5,26%), Iberia (5,4%), Skandinavien (6,52%) oder England / Wales (7,69%) und nur geringfügig kleiner als Deutschland (8,74%) und den Alpen (Österreich / Schweiz, 9,04%). H1, ein typisches der Altsteinzeit westeuropäischen Bevölkerung Haplogruppe überraschend niedrig in Irland - in der Tat niedriger als irgendwo sonst in Europa mit Ausnahme von Bulgarien und der Türkei. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass eine große Bevölkerung Ersatz passiert in Irland, nicht nur für die väterliche linages sondern auch diejenigen von Müttern. Helgason die Daten für Cornwall (11,6%), Wales (3,3% - nur hg I), dem britischen Festland (7%), Belgien (6,3%), Frankreich (5,4%) und Dänemark (3,1%) bestätigt, eine außergewöhnlich hohe Inzidenz von IE mütterlichen Linien in Cornwall, aber nicht in Wales, von nordwesteuropäischen Standards. Cornwall ist eine der reichsten Regionen Europas für Zinn, einer der wertvollsten Metalle in der Bronzezeit. Die Indo-Europäer in der Region in großer Zahl angesiedelt haben, um die Ressource zu sichern. Die Daten für die moderne Wales spiegelt nicht die alte Bevölkerung, weil moderne walisische Abstieg meist aus alten Briten aus dem heutigen England, schob Westen von den Angelsachsen. Ich konnte nicht finden Daten für Bretagne. Wie für Wales, die moderne Bevölkerung von Bretagne kaum reflektiert über die alten Menschen, denn der Bretagne wurde von Einwanderern aus Großbritannien während des spätrömischen Zeit umgesiedelt. Helgason Studie trennt Daten für Nord- und Süd-Deutschland. Wie durch das Muster der Donau Migration zu erwarten, hat Süd-Deutschland viel mehr Pontic / Europäische spezifische mtDNA (12% gegenüber 4,6%). Österreich hat 9,4%, Schweiz 8,4% und Alpine Italien 7,9%. Die Zahl der IE mtDNA abnimmt, wenn man sich von der Donau geht. In Spanien Galizier (12,3%), Katalanen (26,6%! => Alle U4 und W) zeichnen sich bemerkenswert gegen Central Spanier (4,4%), Süd Spanier (6,5%) und Portugiesen (7,5%). Kantabrier (10,3%) haben auch eine überdurchschnittlich hohe Zahl der pontischen / Europäische mt-Haplogruppen. Katalonien hat die höchste percebtage von R1b in Spanien zusammen mit dem Baskenland. Die Basken, andererseits haben 0% der I / U2 / U3 / U4 / W nach Helgason und 1,8% in der Maca-Meyer-Studie. Das Baskenland ist der einzige Hoch R1b Region, die ihre mtDNA Mittel fehlen. Die beste Erklärung ist, dass die baskische wurde von Indo-Europäern besiedelt, aber dass seine männlichen Herrscher (und Adel) wurde indoeuropäischen und verheiratete lokalen Prinzessinnen / Frauen. Der Gründer-Effekt würde schnell mit der Zeit verstärkt, wenn der R1b lizenz / Adel produziert eine Menge Söhne (Gender Bias) oder nahm eine Menge lokale Frauen (Polygamie). Dies ist sicherlich, warum die Basken haben ihre Vor-IE Sprache und Identität zu verlieren. In jedem Fall ist der gewichteten Durchschnitt für Y-DNA und mtDNA niedriger bei den Basken als für die meisten Westeuropäer. Insgesamt sehen wir, dass die Regionen West- und Zentraleuropa mit den höchsten Frequenzen von Pontic-kaspische / Europäische mtDNA sind rund um die Alpen (12% Spitzen im südlichen Deutschland), in Katalonien (Pyrenäen-Region) und in der metallreichen, felsig, Weideland für primitive Landwirtschaft von Irland, Cornwall, Kantabrien und Galicien ungeeignet. Es ist wohl kein Zufall, dass Irland, Cornwall oder Galizien haben eine stärkere keltischen Identität als an anderen Orten in Europa erhalten. siehe Milch. L44: V: L-47. L47: V: L-48, K: L-44, Z-159. L48: V: Z-301, K: L-47, L-200, L-693, Z-9. Baker. L513: Colgan, Howard, MacLeod, Williams. Laber: 1698 Unteröwisheim. Lachlan: zum Clan Mac Lachlan. Lackie: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Laemmerin: 1697 Unteröwisheim. Laeten: Lättnitz/Grünberg/Schlesien: Kube. Laidlaw: Borders. zum Clan Scott. Laigin: Die Laigin, moderner Rechtschreibung Laighin (Irish Aussprache: ˠ a ː jɪn ʲ), waren eine Bevölkerungsgruppe der frühen Irland, die ihren Namen in der Provinz Leinster (Irish Cúige Laighean, Provinz, buchstäblich Fünftel der Laigin gab; Das englische Wort "Leinster "leitet sich vom irischen Laigin und altnordischen staðr, Ort, Land). Laigin ist ein Plural, was auf eine Ethnonym anstatt einer geographischen Begriff. Die Verwendung des Wortes cuige, früher cóiced, wörtlich "fünfte", um "Provinz" bedeuten, impliziert die Existenz irgendwann in der Vorgeschichte eines Pentarchie, dessen fünf Mitglieder sind vermutlich seit Bevölkerungsgruppen haben die Laigin die Ulaid (Ulster ) und der Connachta (Connacht), die Region Mumu (Munster), und die zentrale Reich Mide. Archaische Gedichte in mittelalterlichen genealogischen Texten unterscheiden drei Gruppen des Laigin:. Die Laigin richtige, die Gáilióin und die Domnainn, die wahrscheinlich die britische Dumnonii verwandt sind. Frühen irischen historischen Traditionen gutgeschrieben die Gründung der Laigin des legendären High King Labraid Loingsech. Sein Großvater, Loegaire LORC hatte von seinem eigenen Bruder, Cobthach Coel Breg gestürzt worden, und Labraid ins Exil gezwungen. Nach einer Zeit des Wehrdienstes auf dem Kontinent, kehrte Labraid nach Irland an der Spitze einer Armee, wie Laigin nach den breiten blaugrauen Eisen Speerspitzen (Laigné) trugen bekannt. Die Lebor Gabala Érenn stammt Labraid-Beitritt 300 v.Chr. Moderne Historiker schlagen vor, auf der Grundlage dieser Traditionen und verwandten Ortsnamen, dass die Laigin eine Gruppe von Eindringlingen aus Gallien oder Großbritannien, die nicht ankamen, waren spätestens im 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr. wurden und später in der mittelalterlichen genealogischen System, das all die herrschenden Gruppen der frühen Irland stammen von Míl Espáine, eingearbeitet. Ortsnamen auch darauf hin, die sie einmal hatten eine Präsenz in Nord Munster und Connacht. Siehe O'Rahilly historische Modell für eine Zusammenfassung der Laigin auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht in Irland. Sie können etwa die Hälfte der Insel erobert haben. Laing: zum Clan Colquhoun od. Gordon. Lair: zum Clan Mac Laren. Lamb, Lambie: zum Clan Lamont. Lamond, Lamontson: zum Clan Lamont. Lamont: Schottenclan (Black, Blackie, Blaik, Blake, Braun, Brown, Clement, Forsyth, Lamb, Lambie, Lamond, Lamondson, Landers, Lemmon, Lemond, Lucas, Luckie, Luck, Lucke, Mac Clymont, Mac Giledon, Mac Kerracher, Mac Luckie, Mac Lymont, Mac Munn, Mac Patrick, Mac Sorley, Munn, Patrick, Schwarz, Toward, Turner, Weis, White). Lancaster: (Rote Rose) geb. 1631 England; DNA 25-2. P-312. Robert Lancaster geb. 1631 M-269. Lancelot: Landale, Lansdale: zum Clan Home. Landels: zum Clan Home. Landers: zum Clan Lamont. Landsberg/Warthe: Kube. Lang: 1615 Fellbach. zum Clan Gordon. Langlands: zum Clan Scott. Langobarden: U-106. weiße Wadenwickel. Langton: Langdon geb. 1800 USA; DNA 25-2. U-106. Lapp: 1686 Unteröwisheim. Latene: nach dem Ort La Tene (Schweiz) benannte jüngere Eisenzeit. Latimer: Borders. Latiner: Lauchhammer: Ortsteile Naundorf (früher Wjesko), Mückenberg, Dolsthaida, Bockwitz, Kleinleipisch, Kostebrau, Grünewalde. Lauchlan: zum Clan Mac Lachlan. Laurence: Laurie: zum Clan Gordon. Lautenschläger: 1649 Unteröwisheim. Lautverschiebung: Law: zum Clan Mac Laren. Lawrence: zum Clan Mac Laren. Lawrie: zum Clan Gordon. Lawson: DNA 25-2. M-269. zum Clan Mac Laren. Lay: 1663 Unteröwisheim. zum Clan Stewart. Lazano: geb. 1883; DNA 25-2. Leach: zum Clan Mac Beth. Lean: zum Clan Mac Lean. Leander: Heiliger RKK, Tag 27.Februar. Leary: zum Clan Mac Pherson. siehe O'Leary. Leavy: zum Clan Stewart. Leckie: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Lees: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Leinster: siehe Laigin. Leitch: zum Clan Mac Beth od. Mac Donald. Lemmon: zum Clan Lamont. Lemond: zum Clan Lamont. Lennox: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Lenny: zum Clan Buchanan. Lepp: 1794. Leslie: Schottenclan (More). Letschin-Sophiental (OT Sydowswiese), Kreis Märkisch-Oderland, Brandenburg: Kube. Levefre: Y-DNA L21. Lewis: aus dem kymrischen Llewellyn; Wales, Cumberland u. Irland. Y-DNA L21. zum Clan Stewart, Stuart od. Mac Leod. David Lewis, geb. 1775 Guilford Nord-Wales; DNA 25-1 U-152. William Lewis geb. 1636 P-312. geb. 1788; DNA 25-2. geb. 1860; DNA 25-2. Lewry: geb. 1710; DNA 25-2. Thomas Lewry geb. 1788, gest. 1855; Kind= David William Lewry; DNA 25-2. Lia Fal: der Königsstein. Lichtmess: siehe Maria Lichtmess. Libyer: Lichtental, Kreis Akkerman, Kirchspiel Sarata, Bessarabien: Edmund Kube, Jakob Kube. Liegnitz-Brieg: Margarete von Liegnitz-Brieg († 1386) => U5b * (mtDNA); V: Ludwig von Liegnitz, M: Agnes von Glogau und Sagan; + Wittelsbacher Herzog Albrecht I. von Straubing-Holland. Ligurer: Likatien: Matri-Sippen sind Demeter (H2 - DST), Freya (U5a - KSK); Patri-Sippen sind Eshu (E - DST), Oisin (R1b - KSK). Lile, Lille: zum Clan Stewart. Limburg: Agnes von Limburg (1087-1130) => U5b * (mtDNA); V: Heinrich I. von Limburg, M: Adelheid von Pottenstein, + Friedrich IV. von Putelendorf, = Irmingard von Putelendorf. Limes: Linck: 1540 Backnang. Lindenmayer: 1751 Oberöwisheim. Lindsay: Schottenclan (Buyers, Byres, Cobb, Deuchar, Downie, Fortheingham, Rhind, Summers, Sumner). = Auchinleck, Buyers, Byers, Cobb, Crawford, Deuchar, Deuchars, Downie, Fotheringham, Leeds, Rhind, Rhynd, Summers, Sumner. Lindsay ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus Crawford in Lanarkshire stammt und dessen Stammvater Baldric de Lindesay war, ein anglo-normannischer Baron des 11. Jahrhunderts. 1398 wurde das Earldom von Crawford geschaffen, dessen erster Earl der Chief der Lindsays wurde. Der Clan hat eine Reihe bekannter Persönlichkeiten hervorgebracht, darunter den 4. Earl Alexander Lindsay, der sich mit dem Grafen von Ross-shire und William Douglas ganz Schottland teilen wollte und 1452 geschlagen wurde. Oder David Lyndsay of the Mount, einen Dichter des 16. Jahrhunderts. Das Motto des Clans lautet Endure fort („Habe Bestand mit Stärke“). Der jeweilige Earl of Crawford ist Oberhaupt des Clans Lindsay. Seit 1975 ist dies Robert Alexander Lindsay, 29. Earl of Crawford und 12. Earl of Balcarres. Verbündet mit Stewart. Fehde mit Gordon, Ogilvy. Link: 1780 Schmier/Baden. Linnert: 1877 Unteröwisheim. Lintwurm auch Delphin: Meth/Mide; Mitte; Wasser; Vokal O; Praxis der Flüsse und Seen. 'Lintwurmleib'. Clan's der Venus Lisa-Clan und der Gaia Jenny-Clan. - auflösend / umfließend - Sternendeutung, Numerologie, Chakren. Die Ui Enechglaiss/O'Feary. (Enthaltsamkeit/Zölibatär auf Zeit). Linzgau: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. List: 1730 Hoechst/Erbach. Litauen: Nach der Nachkomme Tests auf dem aufgeführten russischen Adels DNA Project bei FTDNA gehörte das Haus von Gediminas (1285-1440), auch bekannt als Gediminids bekannt ist, um Y-DNA Haplogruppe N1c1. Little: Borders. (dt. = Klein). Liudger: Heiliger RKK, Tag 26.März. Livingstone: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Y-DNA L-21. Lobban: zum Clan Logan. Lockerby: zum Clan Douglas. Lockhart: Y-DNA L-21. (Nachkommen der Mac Alpin). Schottenclan. Löwe: Mumham; Mittag/Süden; Erde; Vokal I; Praxis der Talismane und Amulete. 'Löwenfüße hinten'. Clan der Percht Roxy-Clan, Susanne-Clan. - verdichtend / festigend - Würfelorakel, Handlesen, Stirnlesen, Pendeln, Handschrift lesen, meditativer Tanz. Loewenberg: 1556 Riniken/Aargau. Löwendal: Freiherrengeschlecht; siehe auch Rantzau. Logan: Schottenclan (Lobban, Mac Lennan). Lohengrin: Lopez: Y-DNA L21. Lorch: Heinrich Pfalzgraf von Lothringen Graf von Lorch, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg, + Adelheid von Orlamünde. Lorenzhauser: 1796 Unteröwisheim. Loreth: 1674 Unteröwisheim. Lorne: zum Clan Stewart. Lotharinge: nach Konrad der Rote, = Otto von Kärnten, = Heinrich von Speier, = Konrad II. Kaiser von Rom, = Heinrich III. Kaiser von Rom, = Heinrich IV. Kaiser von Rom. Lothringen: Clementia von Lothringen; + Konrad Graf von Luxemburg. Konrad der Rote, Herzog von Lothringen, + Luitgart von Sachsen = Otto von Kärnten. siehe Lotharinge. Lothringen/Nieder-: Friedrich Herzog von Nieder-Lothringen, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Lothringen/Pfalz: Heinrich Pfalzgraf von Lothringen Graf von Lorch, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg. Louden: zum Clan Campbell. Lourdes: Wallfartsort der RKK, siehe Maria. Love: zum Clan Mac Kinnon. Loveland: Y-DNA L21. Low, Lowe: zum Clan Mac Laren. Lowden: zum Clan Campbell. Lowrie: zum Clan Gordon. Lowson: zum Clan Mac Laren. Lowther: Borders. Loy: zum Clan Stuart. Laozano: Pedro Guerrero Lozano, geb. um 1883 DNA 25-2 M-269. Lucas: zum Clan Lamont. Luckie: zum Clan Lamont. Luck: zum Clan Lamont. Lucke: zum Clan Lamont. Ludolfinge: Heinrich I. d.Vogler (I. dt.König, Hzg.v.Sachsen), Papa Otto I., Mama Hedwig v.Friaul, +1) Judith v.Merseburg; +2) Mathilde Wittes = Heinrich II. Heinrich II. (II. dt.König, Hzg.v.Sachsen), Papa Heinrich I. d.Vogler, Mama Mathilde Wittes; +1) Adelheid, = Liudolf; +2) Kunigunde. Liutgard, Papa Otto I., Mama Hedwig v.Friaul, + Konrad der Rote v.Lothringen. Litgardis; Papa Ludolf, + Ludwig d.Kind (Karoling). Liudolf; Papa Heinrich II., Mama Adelheid. Ludolf; Tochter Liutgardis, Sohn Otto I. Otto I. d.Erlauchte v.Sachsen; Papa Ludolf, + Hedwig v.Friaul, = Liutgard, Heinrich I. d.Vogler. Ludwig: - Ludwig X. König von Frankreich (1314-16), V: Philipp IV. König von Frankreich (1285-1314). Lugh: Sohn des Lichts. Lugier: Luitgart: siehe Sachsen. Lukanien: Bewohnt von den Lukanern. siehe auch Bruttium. Lumbart: zum Clan Stewart. Lupton: DNA 25-2. Lutz/Luz: 1695 Darmsheim/Neckar Luxemburg: Friedrich 2.Graf von Luxemburg, Papa Sigfrid Graf von Luxemburg, Mama Heilwig/Hedwig von Nordgau, = Theoderich Domvogt von Trier, Heinrich Herzog von Baiern, Hermann von Gleiberg, Friedrich Herzog von Nieder-Lothringen, Ogive, Imiza, Giselbert Graf von Salm und Luxemburg. Friedrich Herzog von Nieder-Lothringen, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Giselbert Graf von Salm 3.Graf von Luxemburg, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg, = Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg, Heinrich Pfalzgraf von Lothringen Graf von Lorch. Giselbert Graf von Salm 4.Graf von Luxemburg, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg, = Konrad Graf von Luxemburg, Hermann Graf von Salm König von Deutschland. Heinrich Herzog von Baiern, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Heinrich Pfalzgraf von Lothringen Graf von Lorch, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg. Hermann von Gleiberg, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Hermann Graf von Salm König von Deutschland, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg. Imiza, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg; + Welf II. Herzog von Baiern, = Kunigunde Welfin, Welf III. Herzog von Kärnten. Konrad 5.Graf von Luxemburg, Papa Giselbert Graf von Salm Graf von Luxemburg, + Clementia von Lothringen. Kunigunde von Luxemburg, Papa Sigfrid Graf von Luxemburg, Mama Heilwig/Hedwig von Nordgau, + Heinrich II. Kaiser von Rom. Ogive, ''Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg; + Balduin Herzog von Flandern. ''Sigfrid 1.Graf von Luxemburg, + Heilwig/Hedwig von Nordgau, = Kunigunde, Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Theoderich Domvogt von Trier, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Wilhelm I. (1772-1843) => H9 (mtDNA) Lyall: zum Clan Sinclair. Lyder: Lykaner: Werwölfe. Lyle: zum Clan Stewart. Lyon: zum Clan Farquharson.